Dissaperence
by Listen2TheRain72
Summary: Ulrich has gone missing three months ago and all his friends are very miserable. The one most effected by this is Yumi of course.Read to find out what happens.
1. Depression

It has been three months since Ulrich has gone missing. Some say he might be dead

by now. Many people are terribly affected by this, especially his friends. Odd has not

been his 'normal' funny, happy self. Jeremie also hasn't been happy. Aelita, who as been

materialized three months ago, is sad because he became missing three days after her

materialization and she feels like its her fault. The one person who has been terribly

depressed at this is, you guessed it, Yumi. She has been late for classes, never talks,

doesn't sleep, she is just a wreck.

Yumi is at home lying on her bed, crying, with the radio playing. It is now the

weekend so she just plans to lie there. ' Oh Ulrich, what happened to you, why did you

have to leave me,' Yumi thought to herself. Yumi walked over to he radio and turned it up

so her parents wouldn't hear her weeping. The song My Immortal by Evanescence began

to play…

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds wont seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

(Yumi began to sing with the song)

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I'd held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all me

Yumi began to cry again because that song truly reminded her of Ulrich. She turned off her

radio and fell on her bed. Minutes later she surprisingly fell asleep.

(A/N: Well this chapter is just to show how upset Yumi is. I chose the song My Immortal because the words describe how Yumi feels that Ulrich is gone. Trust me, there will be more songs in this story, probably by Evanescence. Well please tell me what you think of my story… so far.)


	2. Haven’t Smiled In A While

(A/N: Well here is another chapter everyone, hope you liked/loved my story so far, oh by the way, this whole chapter is Yumi P.O.V. just to let you know.)

The next day at school-

I walked to school silently and thought to myself, ' How can I feel this upset, can I actually _like _him? No I can't like him, I'd have to be in love with him! Whoa, I can't be in love with Ulrich, he is my best friend. Ugh! I'm so confused.' I stopped thinking when I saw my three friends sitting on the bench. "Hey Yumi," They all said sorrowfully. I didn't bother speaking. I just sat next to Aelita. We all just sat there until Aelita became aggravated with the silence, " Ok you guys, we have to stop being all glom and doom, how is going to change what already has been done." " Yeah Aelita, your right, we can't do anything," Jeremie agreed with Aelita. (Wonder why? lol) Odd just nodded at them and then smiled. Now everyone was looking at me. " What? " I asked stupidly, I know what they wanted. Odd then began to speak, " Yumi, you totally have been miserable. You've been acting like it is the end of the world, you are worse than me, Jeremie, and Aelita all together!" I just rolled my eyes at him, even though he was right," Fine I'll try. " They all said "yes" which made me laugh, hey that's the first time I have laughed in months. The bell rang so we all headed off to our classes. As I sat in my English classroom I began to draw a picture of Ulrich. I stopped and shook my head,' Yumi snap out of it!' I thought to myself as I threw away the picture. I went through the rest of the day not thinking of him and trust me it wasn't easy. I met up with the guys and girl outside the school, the same place where I met them this morning. They all smiled when they saw me smiling. " Yumi you actually look happy," Jeremie said to me. "Yeah I _look_ happy but that doesn't mean I _am_ happy. I'm ok though." I said which made everyone smile more. I got a glance at Aelita' s watch that she received from Jeremie as a gift. "Oh man, Aelita we have to get home before mom kills us!" Aelita and I waved goodbye to Jeremie and Odd as we left the courtyard and walked home.

(A/N: Well that was another chapter, don't worry, the story will get more interesting later, trust me this story is full of MANY surprises!)


	3. You Haunt My Dreams

(Dream)

"Yumi will you go to the dance with me?" Ulrich asked Yumi while slightly blushing. " I'd love to go with you Ulrich." "I will come to your house say 8ish? " Yumi laughed a little and replied, " I can't wait."

Later that night in Yumi's P.O.V-

I picked out the perfect outfit for the dance, a black mini skirt with a black strapless top that showed my navel. My hair was also in a sloppy bun with a few loose strands of hair in the front of my face. I also just wore black sneakers When I was done getting dressed my doorbell rang. When I opened it, it was obviously Ulrich.

Normal P.O.V-

" Hi Yumi, you look… wonderful." I giggled," You do too." He did. He was wearing something very similar to what he usually does but he had dark red pants and a dark red jacket. He had a red shirt under the jacket. We walked all the way to the auditorium and when we got inside everyone was already there. Aeltita and Jeremie were there. So was Odd and Samantha. We walked over to our friends. We talked for a bit until music began to play. All the girls pull the boys to the dance floor. There were a few slow songs and some upbeat songs. As the song began to end, Principal Demals walked on stage and began to speak," Will all the girls who are performing in this years singing contest, please report to the stage. Yumi, Emily, and of course Sissi, went on stage. Sissi sung Just Loose it by Eminem, Emily sung Fly by Hilary Duff, and now it was Yumi's turn to sing:

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

(So much more)

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

Do you remember me

Lost for so long

Will you be on the other side

Or will you forget me

I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

(Return to me salvation)

(I'm going to die)

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My god my tourniquet

Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave

My soul cries for deliverance

Will I be denied Christ

Tourniquet

My suicide

(Return to me salvation)

(Return to me salvation)

Yumi stopped singing and the judges gave her the following: 10,4,10 until one of the judges yelled at Mr. Demals so now the score was: 10,10,10, a perfect score. Yumi got off the stage and walked over to Ulrich," Yumi, you were…amazing." Ulrich said in amazement. " Thanks Ulrich…uh I've been meaning to tell you something." " What?" "I…." Yumi was cut off when something was fired and shot Ulrich and he dropped on the ground, blood coming out onto her hands, Yumi screamed.

(End dream)

Aelita was shaking Yumi," Yumi, Yumi wake up!" Yumi woke up breathing heavily drenched in sweat. " Aelita." Yumi began to cried and Aelita hugged her friend," It's going to be ok, you have another Ulrich nightmare?" Yumi nodded her head and began to cry harder. " Aelita, what am I going to do!" Aelita looked at her weeping friend and her eyes began to fill with tear, seeing that her friend was devastated but she held her tears back knowing that crying would make things worse. Aelita sat on the bed with Yumi trying to confert her best friend. " Aelita, you should go to bed, I am just going to go for a walk." " Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Yumi nodded her head and went to change out of her pajamas and went outside.

(A/N: Well did you like this chapter, something very unexpected is going to happen next. Oh and the song Yumi sung was called Tourniquet …by: Evanescence,)


	4. Ulrich?

(A/N: So everyone knows this is going to be that surprising chappie I was talking about.)

Yumi was walking down the street. It was really cold out but she really did not care, as long as she wasn't sleeping. She began to walk with her eyes closed like she was going to fall asleep. As Yumi walked she was really tired so she was going to go back home but she couldn't stand it so she just fell asleep in the ally she was walking down. A figure was walking down the ally. It noticed Yumi so it picked her up and brought her in a building with him.

As Yumi awoke she realized she wasn't home but in a room that had a refrigerator, a bed, two couches, wasn't very clean, and it had a fire place that was lit and the figure that found her in the ally was sitting in front of it. " Hello Yumi." The person said, " Who are you, how do you know who I am, and where the hell am I!" Yumi yelled at the person who she can tell was a boy/man because of the voice " You know who I am, just not right now, I know who you are, and we are where I live." He replied and went towards Yumi. She gasped when she saw his face. " No it can't be!" He nodded his head. " U-Ulrich?" He nodded his head again. " But how? " Ulrich didn't say anything. Yumi walked over to him and touched Ulrich's face. He put his hand on top of hers and spoke," I missed you Yumi." " Why did you leave?" Yumi started to cry then Ulrich pulled her onto the bed. " I don't want to talk about it." " Tell me!" "Ok, ok fine, don't yell. Well three months ago my mom was driving that night when it was raining and… she got in an accident and…. died. So my dad was really angry and…blamed me for everything and said that we were going to move…and he began to hurt me and I couldn't take it anymore." Ulrich began to cry and put his head in Yumi's lap, " I didn't want to leave you guys but I had too or my dad would have killed me." Yumi began to stroke his hair. She began to sing softly to him…

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I'd held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me …

Yumi P.O.V.-

I wiped at one of his tears. He looked up at me," I love you Yumi." I smiled at him and tears began to form in my eyes, I'm surprised I still have any left. " I love you too Ulrich." He sat up and looked into my teary eyes he leaned towards me and kissed me. The kiss was simple at first but then got a lot more passionate (I'm not the kind of person that gets into detail) When we broke apart I smiled at him," Ulrich, you don't know how upset I was when you weren't around. " "Yumi I'm sorry for any pain I caused you." He embraced me again. " Yumi you should get to sleep, you have school tomorrow." "Are you going to go?" He shook his head," I can't my dad will find me, don't tell anyone, not Jeremie, Odd, or Aelita ok?" " Ok, but can I come back tomorrow?" Ulrich nodded his head and put a blanket over me. He was starting to walk away but I grabbed his wrist." Stay with me tonight, please?" He nodded and crawled in the bed with me. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep, and trust me I had no nightmares.


	5. The Return Of Ulrich

A/N: Bleep bleep,lol I'm hyper right now. I'm gonna continue this story so yeah eep eep here it is!)

(Ok this part of the story is Yumi's P.O.V everyone! It seems like Ill be doing lots of Yumi P.O.V.lol)

The next morning I woke up to see Ulrich cooking. I walked over to him and snaked my arms around his waist. He jumped a little but calmed down when he noticed who it was," Good morning Yumi,are you hungry?" I nodded my head. Ulrich brought the food he cooked over to the table he had in the room. We ate in silence for a while untill I began to talk, " Ulrich why woulld they take you away, where would they bring you?" " I dont know where they will bring me, my guess is with my grandfather but he lives on the other side of the country. Then I would have to transfer schools and I would never see you guys again." "Ulrich, think about what you just said. You still arn't going to see us because your hiding. We all miss you so much. Aelita thinks its her fault because you left three days after her materialzation." Ulrich was silent for a while but then he smiled." Yumi, when you, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd are all alone, go to the factory." " Why" He was about to awnser but then he looked at the clock. "Yumi you have to go to school, meet me at the factory with everyone else,please, I want to see everyone so everyone won't be upset." Yumi smiled and kissed him on the cheek than ran out the building to school.

Yumi walked to school with a big smile on her face." Yumi where were you last night, I was worried!" Aelita exlamed with a worried look on her face. " I'll tell you where was later guys but everyone go to the factory after school ok?" Yumi said to Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd. "Why?" Odd asked "You'll find out soon enough." As Yumi said that the bell rang and she headed off to her next class. " She seems...exited?" Jermie said looking as puzzled as everyone else.

.:At the factory that afternoon:.

"Yumi what did you want us here for?" Aelita asked perplexed. " You will find out soon enough." As Yumi said this a boy appeared in the elevator and stepped into the super computer room. "Ulrich!" Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd said with a puzzled look on there faces.

(Me stop here! Hahahaha!)


End file.
